


Doodles

by kiefercarlos



Series: Neal and Kim Pairing [1]
Category: 24 (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOTAU College / UniversitySo Neal really likes the girl he sits next to in English class. Only problem is she has no interest in him.Yet.
Relationships: Kim Bauer & Neal Caffrey, Kim Bauer/Neal Caffrey
Series: Neal and Kim Pairing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696027
Kudos: 1





	Doodles

Seconds before the class started Kim Bauer turned to see Neal bustle into the room and quickly drop into his seat next to her. She couldn't help but rake her eyes up and down him and frown. Does he never wash? He had paint patches on his trousers which looked like they might be still wet and the ink stains on his hands and wrists have been there for about a week.

Their English professor took to the front of the class and the room fell silent as he started the lecture. Kim pulled her book out, to take notes as he discussed the chapter they were working on. She noticed that Neal had done nothing of the sort; he'd folded his arms on the table and rested his head. She shook her head and turned back to the professor.

She was copying some quotes out of the book when she noticed Neal moving next to her. She held in a growl when she turned to see him drawing on the top of her notes sheet. It wasn't like he was completely defacing it, but he was clearly drawing across the top of the paper and she wondered if he even came to class with any equipment or if he just came and sat there and then left again. He must be passing the class somehow otherwise he'd have been thrown out by now.

She ignored him for the moment and turned back to her work, unlike him she wanted to actually pass this class and she wasn't about to let his irritation stop her. She turned back to the notes she was writing out and hoping that if she continued to ignore him he'll stop because he does this too often and she has too many English notes covered with his doodles. Skilled as they were, they were still just drawings on her work.

With three-quarters of the class over, the professor gives them their assignment and the room falls into a hushed tone as everyone begins. Kim has to turn to Neal now and glares at him as he's now moved from drawing across the top of her notes, he's now drawing around all the edges, giving her notes a border and when he notices her glaring at him, he abruptly stops. "Sorry." He mumbles moving his hand away.

She pulls the notes away from him and moves them over onto her right. "Why do you even come to this class? I've never seen you do any work and you just sit here and draw and then leave." She comments and Neal hunches in on himself a little more. "I made a deal, that if I took Art I'd have to take one other academic subject, and I've a photographic memory so English is easy for me." He mumbles leaning back down to lay on his now folded arms.

"So what you spend your English lessons drawing on my work instead?" She asks and Neal just shrugs. "I'd get a telling off if I came into class with my art supplies and did some work. So I leave them and I come here empty-handed, usually hoping for an exciting lesson, but Mr. Palmer just sends me to sleep." He explains and Kim stares at him for a minute and then digs around in her binder and pulls out a handful of papers. All her notes from English class from the last month and she waves them at him. "I'd prefer if you did bring your art supplies and leave my work alone." She argues and Neal takes the papers and flicks through them, a smile forming on his face. "These are pretty good. You should keep a hold of them, might make you some money one day." He says chuckling and Kim just take the sheets off him and turns back to her work.

"Maybe I could borrow them one day. Copy some of those images out. They might work on a piece I'm making." He mumbles turning on his arms to look at her and Kim turns back to him, again. "The only way I'd let you get your hands on these again, were if you were going to study with them." She says angrily and Neal smirks. "Really?" he asks quickly, "so if I came by the library tomorrow afternoon. I'd find you and my art sheets there?" he asks as the bell rings and everyone packs up and heads out, including Kim. "Tomorrow afternoon, I will be in the library with my English notes, working on my essay. If you turn up to do yours, I won't get you thrown out." Kim argues and then in a twirl she's gone and joining the crowds filing out of the room, leaving Neal standing there with a smirk on his face.

He may have to skip a session in the art studio but it might just be worth it. He just needs to find a way for Kim to like him or at the very least trust him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Comments and Kudos much loved.


End file.
